


Christmas Present

by KseniyaChe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kidge - Freeform, Kidgemas, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: Voltron's team gave as present for Keith and Katie a trip to ski resort. But Pidge doesn't know what a surprise her boyfriend prepared for her.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> The story is my contribution for Kidgemas 2020 on Tumblr. I haven't got time to write every day and every prompt. So I combined some of them in one story.
> 
> This oneshot is a sequel for my Kidgetober 2020.
> 
> Hope, you'll enjoy it!

Katie sat back in the plane chair with her right hand under Keith's elbow. She sighed contentedly and looked out the window. Farewell, desert, wind and rain — she was going on a vacation in a small cozy hotel in Washington state not far from a ski resort.

“I can't wait to see the snow!”

“Really?” Keith said sceptically.

“Really.”

“Who is older than five years old can love snow?”

“Me. Me, who never saw it. Only in pictures.”

Keith sighed heavily and took the headphones out of his backpack.

Katie, unable to stop the joyful anticipation, quickly kissed him on the cheek, shifted in her chair again and began to look at the slowly floating airport through the window.

* * *

“What a beauty!” Katie happily threw her hands in mittens into a snowdrift almost in the first second as she was outside the Spokane airport. 

Keith looked at her disapprovingly, wrapping the scarf tighter, first around her neck, then around his own. Well, at least she’s in mittens. Like a little child, honestly. He shouldn’t have hoped for a quiet evening, because Katie was not in the mood to sit in their bungalow when the street was “So beautiful!”.

She dragged him to wander the streets of the resort town, invariably admiring the lights, snowdrifts and pre-Christmas decorations.

“Let's sit somewhere? Oh, look, what a cozy restaurant. Please!”

How could he refuse? And he could not help but admit: it was really… nice here. But even nicer was Pidge, who kept jumping up and down, pointing her fingers at everything in a row, grabbing Keith's hand and endlessly dragging him to look at one thing or another. So even though Keith was grumbling, he was still glad that they got here. Moreover, he had something in store for his restless girlfriend. He was going to give her this for Christmas anyway, so their trip didn't change anything.

“And yet it’s strange that they sent us to the other end of the country. Don’t you think so?”

“Come on, Keith. Our friends decided to surprise us, isn't that wonderful?” Katie happily pulled hot chocolate through a straw.

Keith was silent and looked at her. Since they got together, his life has definitely taken on a lot more colors. Holt was the same energizer as her fellow mate Lance, only she didn’t annoy Keith so much. Sometimes he just didn’t know what to do with all the feelings she caused. There were too many emotions, and every now and then they threatened to overflow. Which at times scared him, because he learned to easily cope with any outbursts of emotion.

“And what is the reason for such a gorgeous gift?”

“Why so much scepticism? We have the opportunity to celebrate Christmas together. And also — celebrate one year, seven months and some more days as we are together.”

“Four. Four days. Will be for Christmas.”

“Do you still count?”

“No, but I've never had any problems with math.”

It was already late evening when they went outside. Local shops were closed, tourists went to their hotels and cottages. Katie confidently took Keith's hand and they went to their bungalow.

She, to be honest, was also surprised by the gift that, with the light hand of Shiro, allowed her and Keith to go on a joint short vacation.

“I know you, you never have time to rest,” Takashi said. “And even the appearance of the boyfriena did not change the case. And Keith could use a change of scenery. So go and do not deny yourself anything.”

Voltron's former team dropped, and in the end, Katie and Keith were alone away from home. And she really liked it. So she felt even closer to him. And most importantly, no acquaintances, and they can do whatever they want without fear of getting jokes from colleagues from the Garrison the next day.

At the entrance to the bungalow, Keith hesitated, fiddling with the key, and suddenly felt warm lips on his cheek. He turned to Katie.

“Can you wait a minute until we’re inside?”

“Mistletoe.” She pointed to the porch beam. He followed her hand with his gaze.

“Oh, well, if mistletoe, then come here,” Keith with a smile pulled her to him.

Even in the light frost her lips were hot and the way she responded to his kiss made him regret they were still outside.

“Pidge,” he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes with a slightly bleary gaze.

“If you don’t open this door now, I’ll break it down,” she said.

* * *

The next day they spent on the slope, snowboarding. Katie was emphatically delighted with everything. Keith just couldn't believe it was her. Too much energy for him alone. For the first time, Keith regretted Cosmo not being around, who apparently got quite a bit of her attention.

Exhausted, Katie flopped into the snow, her arms outstretched. She smiled looking at the gray low sky. Keith stood over her, hands on his waist and tilting his head to one side.

“Why are you lying down? Let's go and have lunch.”

“Five minutes. I always dreamed of trying something.”

“And what is it?”

“Snow angel,” Katie answered simply and began to move her arms and legs through the snow.

Keith laughed.

“I love you.”

“It's mutual,” Katie smiled at him. “Join me!”

Keith obediently lay down next to him, though he was not going to make a stupid snow angel. He just stared at Pidge's happy, flushed face. Her red hair stood out from under her hat, her eyes glittered. And Keith's heart was filled with even more love, and the determination to do what he intended to do grew.

“Wasn't it you who refused to play space snowballs?”

“I've been busy. And now I am quite free from any worries.”

“You were a terrible nerd.”

“Oh, you're cute,” Katie shot him a laughing look and full hand of snow. “You are not better. “We must all try and save the universe,” she mimicked him.

“I didn't say that!”

“Almost.”

* * *

Katie was sitting on the sofa opposite a small fireplace, her legs tucked under her in warm woolen socks and home leggings. She put on Keith's sweater, which reached her mid-thigh, and she practically drown in it, hid her nose in high throat while reading a book.

“Are you warm?” Keith asked, sitting down next to her and handing her a glass.

“Highly. Thank you. Is this mulled wine?”

“Better. This is "Love Potion," Keith replied with a smile, noticing with pleasure how her cheeks were reddening at the reminder.

“Oh,” she moaned, covering her eyes with her hand.

“Come on, it was even… cute.”

“The main thing is that everything ended well.”

“I think that’s all just the beginning,” Keith remarked.

Katie nodded silently and took a sip from her glass.

“Merry Christmas, Pidge.”

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

“I have something for you.”

“A gift?” brown eyes lit up with genuine joy, and Keith chuckled: will he ever get used to her immediacy? “I thought we agreed not to give presents,” she lowered her eyes.

“This is a gift for two." Keith took the glass from her hands and set it aside with his. “Close your eyes. Come on, don't be afraid.”

Katie obediently closed her eyes, turning with a smile towards Keith.

“Now hold out your hand.”

Pidge obediently held out her hand, palm up. Her eyes flew open of their own accord as she felt at the same time a light touch of warm fingers and cool metal.

Katie silently examined the neat ring in her palm. Silver with a green stone in the center.

“Is that what I think?” She asked, barely audibly.

“And what do you think?”

Pidge hesitated.

“I will help,” Keith took the ring in his hand and, looking into her eyes, said, “Today, exactly one year, seven months and,” he glanced at the watch, 11:57 p.m., “still three days from the moment we started dating, I ask you to be my wife.”

“Wow…” Katie gasped.

She blinked frequently, pondering what was happening.

“I… I need to think about it,” she also looked at the watch. 11:58 p.m. “Till tomorrow.”

Keith narrowed his eyes and looked at her, not understanding what she was up to.

“You see, we’re dating for only one year, seven months and three days, and it is not enough.”

“How much do you need?” Keith still didn't understand where she was going. He tilted his head to the side, feeling the ring's silver begin to burn through his skin. Maybe she's trying to laugh it off so as not to accept his offer? Maybe he shouldn't have done it at all? Let everything be as it was. But recently, Keith desperately wanted Katie to officially become his wife. He himself did not quite understand the motives, but he thought that she deserved some kind of special treatment, and this step said a lot.

“A year, seven months and four days,” Katie replied with a smile, glancing at the watch. Midnight. “I agree.”

“What?”

“Or have you already changed your mind?”

“No, but you confused me,” he sighed with relief when he saw her impatiently stretching out her hand, waving her fingers, and put the ring on. “So it's true? You will be my wife?”

“Of course I will, silly,” she replied, reaching out for a kiss.

Keith grabbed her with one hand, easily laying on the sofa, the other hand slid under the sweater.

“Can I have my sweater back?” he murmured into her neck.

“But then I will remain half naked.”

“Exactly.”

Katie laughed, pulling herself out of his arms. She stood a step away from him, looking at him with shining eyes. She pulled a sweater over her head and threw it at Keith, running away laughing into the bedroom.

“You can't hide from me, Mrs. Kogane!” he shouted, rushing after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> Me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/VLDfangirl)


End file.
